


Pasos encima del agua

by Zlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, Facebook, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Online Friendship, Online Romance, Skype, Texting, volunteers - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlue/pseuds/Zlue
Summary: Lance decide emigrar de Cuba junto a su hermana y el novio de la misma, a un país de "transición" en el que decidirá si ir a Estados Unidos o quedarse a vivir allí. 
Encontrarse con muchas personas, intentar cruzar mares, intentar caminar sobre el agua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Fanfiction originalmente en español  
> -Todos los dibujos que acompañan los capítulos son de mi autoría y propiedad, por favor no resubir
> 
> -Las canciones que se utilicen serán enlazadas con una : **(x)** adjunta  
>  -En los mensajes se utilizan diferentes tipos de letras para reconocer a cada personaje, estos serían: **Shiro** , _Hunk_ , Lance, Keith , _Pidge_  
>  -Cuando al principio de una conversación se encuentren dos asteriscos "**" es porque están hablando en inglés

###  Capítulo 1

Lance un joven chico, complexión algo larguirucha, tez color canela, cabello oscuro contrastando a los ojos azul mar y con casi 20 años. Entra en su habitación con una cantidad exuberante de ropa casi cayéndose de sus brazos, la acomoda como puede sobre su cama cubierta con varias páginas de periódicos viejas y logra reconocer casi en un segundo la canción que suena en la radio colocada encima de la ventana: _La sombra que pasa, la luz que me abraza, tus ojos mirándome…_ **[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNYm55zpPVQ) ** toma la radio entre sus manos y sube lo más que puede el volumen mientras dobla meticulosamente sus camisetas tarareando la canción.

Por la puerta aparece un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro intentando  parecer más educado de lo que normalmente es.

-¿Qué paso chiquitín? ¿Haciendo tu maleta todavía?  
-Ugh, Alex ¿sabes que solo eres tres años mayor que yo verdad?  
-El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo

El chico se sienta en el suelo casi al lado de los pies de Lance mientras se ríe y toma algunas prendas de la cama para ayudar a doblarlas. Las coloca sobre sus piernas dándose cuenta que la mayoría de ropa que tiene justo en frente son de colores cálidos y casi ninguna de color negro.

-No me digas que tus calzones también son azules

Lance deja de acomodar la ropa en un lado de su cama para regresar a mirar al chico con una mueca un poco extraña.

-Oh, ¡pues claro! Son mi color favorito. Así como el naranja el de mi hermana, el cual empezaste a utilizar más seguido desde que andas de noviecito suyo

Lance arquea un poco una de sus cejas y sonríe al chico que ahora tiene una expresión un poco atónita.  
  
-¡Pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta!  
-Oh vamos hasta ella vino un día a preguntar si yo te había dado algun consejo de conquista por colores o algo así

Ambos ríen, los dos se llevaban bastante bien a pesar de la primera impresión que habían tenido, un recuerdo feo en donde Lance encontraba a su hermana en su intento de primer beso el cual terminaba con una mordida y posterior huida al baño para limpiar un poco de sangre.

A medida que las canciones de la radio cambian, ambos terminan su tarea y Lance se incorpora para sacar una maleta que se encuentra dentro de su armario.

-Fue la que utilizó mi mamá para venir acá -explica  
-Oh, entonces debe estar bastante vieja ¿si la limpiaste?  
-Por favor! Con quien crees que estás hablando, podría estar promocionando  marcas de detergente por el nivel de mi limpieza.  
-Pff

Alex ayuda a acomodar la ropa rápidamente en la maleta explicando que se puede gana más espacio si dentro de los zapatos se guardan las medias y en pequeñas fundas los artículos de limpieza. Lance afirma con su cabeza y empiezan a acomodar todo lo que pueden, una toalla primero, la ropa para el frío, los zapatos en una esquina, la ropa interior bordeando el contorno de la maleta y lo demás en el centro; finalmente colocan las fundas con varios artículos de higiene o chucherías pequeñas que Lance insiste en llevar. Cierran la maleta y ambos se dirigen a la sala de estar de la casa.

Lance se adelanta un poco e intenta poner su maleta de golpe en el centro de la sala. Mientras su acompañante se había quedado dos puertas antes en una habitación con algunas mariposas desgastadas pegadas en la puerta.

-¡Listo!

Las personas que se encontraban en la sala se espantan un poco ante tal suceso. De los muebles  se levanta una mujer una ya madura, tez clara, cabello café ondulado y lacio, contextura de huesos anchos, debería rondar los 54 años o algo así, pero se veía sumamente joven para su edad. Se acerca a Lance y toma una de sus orejas en un gesto algo molesto pero gracioso a la vez.

-Tú no vas a dejar de molestar hasta irte ¿verdad?  
-Wow mamá esa es la frase sarcástica más real que has tenido en dos años

Intentando reír un poco y animando el lugar Lance recibe un jalón de orejas no tan serio mientras es arrastrado hacia uno de los muebles. Él se sienta y aunque se siente nervioso intenta mantener la compostura.

-Entonces…

Un hombre alto algo fortachón con bigote, barba, el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y tez canela pero un poco más amarillenta con una clara tonalidad diferente entre su rostro y sus brazos tal vez por la exposición al sol se sienta junto a Lance y comienza a hablar.

-Nos reunimos en familia aquí para hablar sobre la situación de este muchacho, que quiere acompañar a la “titi” para irse para Ecuador.

Se escucha una toz proveniente de un varón avanzado en edad sentado al fondo de la sala junto a una viejecita que a grandes rasgos se diría que es su esposa.

-Oh vamos, esto no es tan complicado, solo dejen que el chico se vaya con su hermana y ya. No es difícil

Todas las miradas, incluyendo la de su lado caen sobre él. El hombre con bigote toma la palabra

-¿Abuelo?  
-¿Si?  
-Esto no es ta- es interrumpido  
-Jorge, el chico no es tan tonto como era antes. Ya tiene edad para decidir que quiere o no hacer, si lo iban a seguir discutiendo el día en el que viaja mejor le hubieran dicho que no desde el principio.

La mujer junto al abuelo se acomoda un poco y empieza a hablar también.

-Si, además nos estamos quitando el tiempo de la despedida. ¿Ven? –Señala el reloj colgado en la pared- ya casi son las 2 de la tarde y él tiene que estar en camino a las 2 y media, ¿no?

Lance ahora toma la palabra.

-Está bien papá, ahora solo queda despedirme de ustedes… ¡hasta que mi hermana termine de meter medio cuarto en su maleta!

Lance se pone de pie y se acerca primero a sus abuelos maternos, se inclina y pide que le den una bendición para el viaje, su abuelo saca de detrás de su espalda  una funda pequeña de color naranja y se la entrega: Era uno de mis rosarios, cuídalo por mí. Lance asiente, abre la funda y se lo coloca inmediatamente en su cuello; ahora, su abuela, ella como siempre tan cariñosa coloca sus dos manos sobre el rostro de su nieto, aprieta un poco y repite varias veces el: Como haz crecido mijo, le da un gran abrazo y le pide que se cuide mucho, que puede ser peligroso, que no se olvide de dar los horarios para poder llamarlo y casi al borde de las lágrimas le desea buena suerte.

Para el momento su hermana ya había salido de su habitación con dos maletas, una sumamente grande, verde agua con ruedas incorporadas; y otra más pequeña, parecida a las que se llevan para hacer deportes, o al menos así eran las que se veían en películas viejas.  Ella también se acerca al fondo de la sala y también empieza a recibir buenos deseos por parte de sus abuelos.

Lance pasa hacia su tía materna, que rondaba los 30 años de edad, también es acogido por los brazos de esta, también le proporciona varios consejos con la seguridad de que ella había viajado antes y que sabía que se debía hacer; le dice que debe hacer en el aeropuerto apenas llegar y, aunque Lance ya sabía todo eso de antemano y por la misma boca de su tía, escucha atentamente todo lo que le dice.

Alex se había quedado rezagado en la entrada de la sala junto a las maletas hasta que su novia se acerca a tomarlo por el brazo para que él también se despida de todos.

-¡Mayté! P-pero  
-Vamos bebé ellos también son como tu familia, ¿o no?

El chico asiente y se acerca a recibir unos cuantos abrazos.

Lance llega a sus padres y estos solamente lo abrazan por un buen rato, su madre le dice un gran discurso que Lance conocía de memoria, era el mismo que le decía cada vez que sus amigos lo invitaban a salir un poco tarde o la vez que fue de viaje con una chica a la playa. Su padre se separa un poco de ellos y empieza a dar pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de su esposa, sonríe,  y al finalizar el abrazo de madre e hijo es ahora el quien habla: Buena suerte hijo, intentaría decirte algo más pero sé que la mayoría te lo dijeron tus abuelos y tu madre, así que solo diviértete…recuerda cuáles son tus alergias, cuídate mucho.  Un abrazo más y ahora son sus padres los que se rodean con los brazos.

                                                                                        

-Suerte que los mellizos están en la escuela ahora

Comenta su padre

-Oh sí, toda esta semana fue una odisea explicándoles que su superhéroe favorito tenía que irse durante un tiempo

Lance ríe un poco para animar a su papá que ahora tiene algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, su madre se acerca nuevamente a el mientras su hermana se acaba de despedir de su tía y su padre.

-No olvides pasar por la casa del hermano de tu padre, temprano dijeron que iban a estar esperando fuera para llevarte hasta el aeropuerto  
-Si mamá tranquila

Su hermana interrumpe para hablar un poco con su madre, ponerse un poco emocional, darse algunas palabras de despedida y abrazarse.

Lance mira el reloj y se acerca a su hermana, ambos toman sus maletas respectivas y se dirijen a la puerta principal con toda su familia detrás de ellos.

Mayté para de golpe dirigiéndose a su novio: ¿Y tú maleta Alex?, el chico se da cuenta y retrocede un poco para encontrarla en el cuarto de las mariposas en la puerta, la arrastra rápidamente por el suelo y salen todos a las calle.

Tenían que caminar unas 2 o 3 cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de su tío, y entre Lance y su hermana habían decidido hacerlo solos antes de tener que ver una escena de llantos que los hubiera obligado a quedarse.

Su hermana y su novio abrazan por última vez a todos y empiezan a caminar por la vereda, Lance hace lo mismo pero al final su padre desborda en lágrimas y abraza a su madre para intentar calmarse; Lance en un gesto algo tonto acaricia la cabeza de su padre y deja que su madre lo bese en la frente. Toma su maleta y con algunos pequeños gritos su figura se pierde en la calle rodeada e postes de luz, niños jugando y el sonido de la radio que había quedado encendida: _…Por qué la vida duele, duele demasiado aquí sin ti…_ **[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6umRaVPyxmM)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Redes: [Mi tumblr](http://z-lue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
